


Hot Water!!

by Kalloway



Series: Hot Water!! [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Late one night... in the shower...





	Hot Water!!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted... 2003? It's really old. orz. I can't find the date, but it's old. 
> 
> (Minor edits.)

Cloud sighed as he turned on the water. As much as he hated showering in the middle of the night, he loved it too. At this time, no one else was around to tease him or otherwise bother him. He could enjoy a long hot shower in peace. The ceaseless supply of hot water was pure joy to him after a long day.

Of course, it wasn't really a shower he was after at two in the morning: it was release.

Cloud sighed again, quickly soaping his body and trying to ignore the ache between his legs at least until he'd cleaned himself. He'd been hard almost all day and the hot water combined with touching himself, even to clean...

He shuddered for a second, thinking about the reason for his sustained arousal. He'd been like this since that morning's surprise assembly - whatever it had been about... Cloud wasn't sure, but he knew it had prompted a stern lecture. From him. Sephiroth. And ever since then, Cloud had been trying to banish the most delectable images from his mind.

He moaned as he rinsed the standard-issue shampoo from his hair. He hated the stuff - it smelled weird and it made his spikes even less manageable.

There was also his neglected erection, still begging for attention despite his best attempts to ignore it.

A quick glance around the shower room told Cloud he was still alone. He'd been there so long that even the motion sensitive lights in the hallway to the locker room had turned themselves off.

He moaned softly as he closed his eyes and took himself in hand, beginning to stroke slowly, letting the hot water wash over him.

His mind was creating an exciting scenario for him, one where he'd been noticed by Sephiroth and had been led off to lay on black silk sheets with his legs spread invitingly.

He sped up his hand slightly as his mind watched the General undress slowly, revealing perfect muscle and a beautifully swollen erection.

Cloud moaned at the thought and put his free hand against the shower wall to steady himself.

He imagined lust in those bright green eyes as they raked over him, before that perfect body moved, catlike, onto the bed to touch him.

Cloud arched against himself before speeding up his strokes. He imagined it was not his own hand, but instead Sephiroth's warm mouth that was pleasuring him.

That thought was good, almost too good as Cloud almost came right then. But a tiny bit of self-control and a quick shift in mental images kept him from ending his fantasy early.

But self-control wasn't strong enough for the next tasty thought that invaded Cloud's mind. He imagined himself underneath the great man, filled with him, moaning with pleasure again and again, occasionally catching that green gaze, knowing his idol was gaining immense pleasure from him.

His hand moved quicker as he thrust against himself, imagining Sephiroth's own hand stroking him during their lovemaking, quickly but teasingly bringing him to the most intense orgasm of his life.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud cried, shooting his release over his hand and onto the shower wall.

He fell forward against the shower wall, head to his forearms as he shook with the last of his release.

Cloud froze, realizing that yes, his head was leaning against both his arms. That meant the hand that had just brought that most amazing orgasm from his body, the one that was softly exploring between his thighs...

He was frightened to open his eyes, but did so slowly anyway. Both his hands were definitely against the shower wall, yet he was being touched, intimately.

Cloud still didn't move as a warm and highly aroused body pressed against his, hot and wet from the spray.

"Is this a nightly thing?" a voice whispered.

Cloud wanted to die. Not only had his retreat been ruined, but he knew he'd never hear the end of this once word got around.

The unknown lips lightly kissed his shoulder, causing the over sensitized Cloud to moan against his will.

"Did you know that you aren't the only one who likes a long hot shower in the middle of the night?" The voice was still whispering and unrecognizable.

Cloud stayed where he was, even when strong hands grabbed his shoulders and resisted when they tried to turn him around.

"Why did you...?" Cloud lashed out, pushing the hands away and turning, only to stop short when he realized his unknown visitor had long silver hair and glittering green eyes.

"You put on a good show. I like that. And I like you."

Cloud let himself be drawn into the other man's arms and kissed, oblivious to the still spraying shower.


End file.
